


Day Eighteen

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Eighteen Prompt: New Experience.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuvember 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 5





	Day Eighteen

Ever since meeting Kagome, Inuyasha's life was nothing but a series of new experiences. That mostly came from the fact that Kagome loved him, and had better people skills than he did. He experienced love, earned some crazy friends, got married, cared for a pregnant wife and became a father all because of Kagome. It was all new, and it was all wonderful.

At least it was until now.

"Why couldn't she like anyone else? Miroku and Sango have an army of children, and there are other kids I the village. Why did she have to pick that asshole's kid."

Kagome sighed, already done with this conversation, "Inuyasha, she's happy."

"She could be happy with someone else" Inuyasha countered, "I bet Kouga planned this too, fucking bastard."

"He seemed just as surprised as were, Inuyasha. And even if Kouga did somehow plan it all out, Mizuki is happy and we should support her."

Inuyasha growled, "Or we could make sure they're unable to see each other ever again."

"Inuyasha, you know that if Mizuki sees you acting like this, she's going to think the reason you don't support her relationship with Yuri is because Yuri is a girl."

"That's stupid! She wouldn't think that."

"How do you know?"

There was a long pause for a moment.

"I hate that fucking wolf bastard..."


End file.
